All Da Ladies Love Leo
by rose-gardens-filled-with-thorn
Summary: "She looked into his brown eyes and got lost in them. "Hi." He said. "I'm Leo, and I'm new here" He looked uncertainly at her." Meet Natasha Green, a mortal at Goode High, leading a normal life until she meets a certain Leo Valdez. Warning - They won't end up together. Dedicated to Strawberrygirl2000
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm here with a new story. This is dedicated to my friend, Strawberrygirl2000. If you don't know her, please check out her profile. I think she's amazing. A blue cookie to Strawberrygirl2000.**

 **And my best friend, S. But mostly strawberrygirl2000.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Natasha POV

Oh, My God! Another Summer Vacation over. Another school year going to start. . .School

Hey, I'm Natasha Green. I got to Goode High. I am not kind of short, have brown eyes and long auburn hair. I'm not the popular type, but not the nerd type, or the romantic type. I'm somewhere in between. I like to call myself the Highly Creative and Musical type. If I got to choose a God to be my parent, I would choose Apollo. With Athena coming in close second. Yeah, I'm obsessed with Greek Mythology.

Being a normal teenager, I just hate going to school. I mean, the friends are awesome, but the teachers are just horrible. Like I could kill them.

I divide them into three types. There are the nice ones, like , who's an amazing English Teacher, and coincidently, one of my friend's step-father. Then there are those teachers who drone on and on and don't really care whether you're paying attention or not, but luck be mine, we rarely get those teachers. I rarely listen to them, I doodle in my notebook and hum songs to myself. I keep up on the notes by copying my extremely smart friend, Annabeth Chase, just before a major test. Then there are those horrendous teachers, who swoop one you and give you a detention if you look at somebody. Like . Do not get on their bad side, I repeat, do not get on their bad side.

I groan and drag myself out of bed. I am so used to getting up late during summer. I can't be going to 12th grade already.

"Up, Tasha. School today." Shouts my step-mom, Jane. My parents both died in a car crash, you see. Now, I'm adopted by two wonderful people Charlie and Jane Wintels. They are absolutely wonderful people and I am forever glad that _they_ adopted me. They had one girl, about my age, as well, called Elle (Elizabeth) Wintels, but she died of cancer when she was 7. I and my younger sister Sasha are the only kids here now.

Sasha is 10. She is almost a younger version of me, but she likes dancing and writing. She is the most cheerful person I've seen, but she gets super depressed over the smallest things. She's like at the extreme edge of every expression. If you ever wondered, no, we do not share a room. Her room is next to mine though.

"Tasha, if you do not come and have breakfast now, you are not going to that party later in the week." Jane shouted from the dining room below. She calls me Tasha because she knows it annoys me a lot. But no, I had to go to Piper's party this weekend, the Yay-we-survived-the-first-week-of-school party. Assuming, we survived.

I dashed out of bed and got ready in record time. I reached the dining hall to find everybody finishing of their breakfast. I furrowed my brows in confusion. I have a unibrow, so does my sister. That's when I saw the time. 8:20. School started at 8:30. Dammit. My clock is slow again. I ran up and got my bag (packed the previous day), grabbed some toast and dashed to the street where Annabeth would be picking me up.

Annabeth arrived on record time as usual. Let me introduce her. She is Annabeth Chase, blonde hair, grey eyes and a facial expression that warns you never to get to her bad side. Rumours say she Judo-flipped her boyfriend once, because he took a vacation without telling anybody, to the other side, of the country for eight months. In the middle of the school term. Yeah, I wonder what goes on in Percy's brain.

"Hey Tasha, late?" She smirks as I sit in the front passenger seat, sarcasm dripping in her voice. I glare at her in give her my do-not-remind-me expression. She laughs and I manage a smile

"How was vacation?" I asked.

"The usual. I had to go to Cali. Fought. Came back." She said. See, her parents are in California, but she persuaded them to let her stay here. So she stays here, in an apartment, with Thalia, who is much older than all of us and works in a place called Artemis Hunters. I've never seen it.  
Sasha studies at Heathers Primary. She's in fourth. She'll come to Goode next year, when I leave and go to Yale, with Annabeth. Both of us have already got scholarships. Sasha goes to school by bus.

We chatter the rest of the way to school. We are surprisingly early. Annabeth jumps out and scans for Percy's blue car (Annabeth's is grey). Finding it, she goes off to the common hangout place for our group, the place in between the foresty area and the football court.

Let me introduce my group to you. You know Annabeth. She has a boyfriend Percy. He's tall (good-looking, but I don't like him in that way) with sea-green eyes and raven black hair and an ability to crack jokes at everything (bad jokes). The three of us were one group until Jason and Piper came along. They knew Percabeth (I like calling Percy and Annabeth that) and we immediately invited them to our gang. Jason is about Percy's height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a scar on his lip. Both Percy and Jason had a tattoo. Seriously. It was the letters SPQR with varying lines for each one (5 for Jason and 1 for Percy), like a barcode and there was an eagle for Jason and a trident for Percy. Percy got it during the 8month vacation. Piper had short brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. Jason and Piper were dating (jasper). Oh, there was Rachel. She had bright red hair and green eyes, and she was just like me.

We all love Greek mythology. Though all of them glance at each other when discussing the topic, leaving me alone. Until a girl called Rose joined us. Now whenever they glanced at each other like they knew something I didn't, I took comfort in the fact Rose didn't either. Rose Hutts, was an amazing dancer and speaker. She had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. She loved jokes.

Everybody was in our Hiding Place, when I and Annabeth came. They laughed and said "The great Annabeth Chase, late?" She went red. "Because of Natasha" She said. "I didn't do anything" I protested. We laughed. WE started talking about our summers and hoping which class we would be and all that stuff. After a while, I started getting bored, especially when the boys started talking about sword fighting (Topics they talk about….ugh) and girls about their vacation. I told Piper that I'm going to my secret spot. She just looked at me mischievously and I sighed. See, my spot is a place in the foresty place where I could keep all my stuff (Like art books, etc.) but Piper's been nagging me lately saying that I in fact keep pictures of the boy of my dreams there. I _do not_ have a boy of my dreams. I'm single.

XXxxXX

The place had not changed over the summer. It's a clearing in the middle of the Forest, with all the trees around, it feels magical. I'm the only person who knows about it. I haven't told any of my best friends where it's situated.

I sighed and took out my headphones, art book and phone.

XXxxXX

Sometime later, I look at my watch and yelp. 8:50. I'm screwed. I stuffed everything back to my bag and run to the receptionist. I haven't even got my schedule. _Stupid, stupid_ I tell myself. I reach the school and find no student in the corridors.

The receptionist looked at me weirdly.

"Dear, are you new?" She asked

I stood for a minute to catch my breath. "No. I was late. Can I have my schedule? Name is Natasha Green." I say.

"Oh." She says, before handing me a slip of paper. "Don't be late next time" I nod and look at the paper. I have for Math right now. Sweet. Detention for the next two months. The only way to escape would be to give a new student a tour. Then I would have a valid excuse. Unfortunately, by this time, there would be nobody left.

I turned around and almost crash into somebody behind me. The only thing I register is deep brown eyes.

 **And there. I love cliff-hangers. Please be nice and review, telling me what you think. And also, should monsters attack them at Goode High or not. Tell me.**

 **Blue cookies to all those PJ fans,**

 **Just Another Demigod strolling by,**

 **DaughterOfAthena64**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi back. BTW, Moi is me for French. With another chapter. Hope it goes well. And thanks for the reviews, Favourites and Followings. Without further Ado, Here goes nothing…..**

 **Oh, and plus an apology in advance. I am not very funny at all. My jokes are horrible. So, I'm not sure I can portray Leo as shown in the books, he'll be a little OC.**

 **Before on All Da Ladies Love Leo**

"Dear, are you new?" She asked

I stood for a minute to catch my breath. "No. I was late. Can I have my schedule? Name is Natasha Green." I say.

"Oh." She says, before handing me a slip of paper. "Don't be late next time" I nod and look at the paper. I have for Math right now. Sweet. Detention for the next two months. The only way to escape would be to give a new student a tour. Then I would have a valid excuse. Unfortunately, by this time, there would be nobody left.

I turned around and almost crash into somebody behind me. The only thing I register is deep brown eyes.

 **Chapter two**

He steadied me, and I got my first good look at him. He was kind of short, like a Latino elf. He had black hair, brown eyes and a mischievous look that reminded me of Fred and George, from Harry Potter. ( **A/N A minute of silence in respect of Fred and the Fallen Fifty, mainly to Fred, though. RIP)** He grinned at me, "Mon Ami. What's your name, milady." He said.

"Um…me?...Um…..My name…I am Tasha. So sorry. I'm Natasha Green" I started stuttering. Wow, what's wrong with me? I blush bright red. "And you are….?" I asked

"Me, I'm Leo Valdez, Commander Tool Belt and Bad Boy Supreme." He says. "Would you like to show me around this place? I'm new." He said flashing his teeth.

"Um…okay…sure." I said and turned around to face the receptionist. "Um… schedule for Leo Valdez." I said confidently, eager to give him a good impression. The receptionist looks at me weirdly and hands me another slip of paper. I look at his. "Sweet, you have the same class as me now. I have proof of why I'm late." I say. He smiles at me and says, "Lead the way."

We first figure out where our lockers are. They are pretty close to each other. I hope that Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Rose's lockers are close to ours as well. He dumps his bag in and doesn't even care about where it lands. That made me feel uncomfortable about trying to decorate mine as much as possible in the least time. Sad.

I looked at his timetable. We had just about everything together in Mondays, except Gym in the evening. Sweet.

We walked around the entire school, laughing and joking about each other and friends the entire time. He loves Greek Mythology as well. He said he would me the son of Hephaestus if he could. I found that weird. I didn't like the God a lot. But, whatever. But, he got that look in his eyes as well whenever we talked about Greek Mythology. Like he knew something that I didn't.

"You know what, you should join my gang. We all love Greek Mythology." I told him.

"Yeah?" He asked in a testing way. "Who are there in your gang?"

"Well there's Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Piper, Rachel, and Rose. And of course me." I said, ticking each name off with my finger. He stared at me weirdly.

"They all have different eye colours don't them?" He asked. "Annabeth stormy grey, Percy Sea Green, Jason Electric blue, Piper Kaleidoscopic, Rachel…..Green, and I haven't heard of Rose." He said. And I nodded in surprise.

"Why? Do you know them?" I asked.

"Of course." Leo said, throwing his hands up. "Best buddies forever. They think I'm dead though. Hey Natasha, idea." He said mischievously. "Don't tell them I'm here. We'll freak them out huh?"

I nod.

By the time his tour ends I've already developed a crush in him. I don't even know how.

"There's still thirty minutes of class left." I say sighing, as we pick out our math books, from our bags in the locker

"Don't worry, Mi Ami, we shall mange it." He says valiantly, like a commander in battle. "Where is this Mrs. Dodd's?" I roll my eyes. Nevertheless, I point him to the class and accompany him.

"Ma'am, May we enter?" He asked, his courage gone seeing her expression. She turned around from the board and glared at us. "Where were you?" She asks. Her voice is high and false.

"Uh… he was new and I was supposed to show him around school….." I stammer before being rudely interrupted by Dodd's.

"Touring him…or making out with him?" She smiles at us. The entire class giggles and I turn bright red. Thankfully Leo comes to the rescue.

"Mrs. Dodd's, as interesting as it maybe be, to explain to you the truth, which was that Natasha was touring me, we do not want to miss your class, do we?" He says, his head held high.

"Come in." She snarls. "Detention on Friday afternoon. For coming late." She turns back to the board and we make our way to our desks.

XXxxXX

It was lunch and I was excited. We were going to surprise the rest of our gang now. The plan was for Leo to sit somewhere else and I'm going to introduce him, but not tell his name. Then I call him over. And see the shock from the rest of the group. Rose was absent. Thankfully, we had no class with the rest of them the entire day.

I squeeze in between Piper and Percy. Jason and Piper's hands were entwined and Percy's arm was around Annabeth's shoulder. I grimaced.

"So, how was everyone's day so far?" I asked cheerfully.

"Awesome," said Piper. Everybody started telling everybody about their timetables. Annabeth asked me. "We didn't see you the whole time." I smiled. "That's okay. There's this new kid who has almost the same classes as me, and I had fun." I smiled.

"Who is he?" asked Percy.

"He's …." I said, before spotting him acting like he was looking for a place to sit. "Oh there he is." I say and wave my hand at him before gesturing him to come and join us.

He sat, and Piper reached out to shake his hand. "Hey, I'm Piper. What's your na….LEOOOOOOOOO" and her hand which was originally there to shake hands went and hugged him. The others stared at shock. Meanwhile Piper who had hugged him, pulled back and slapped him. "Idiot. We thought you died. What the Hades did you do? You didn't tell us." She exclaimed.

Leo rubbed his sore cheek. "Whoa. Piper. Nice to meet you too." And everyone took a turn hugging him.

And for some reason, I felt proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Just want to say that this Thursday, I'll be going to my mom's parent's place. I can't bring my laptop so I mostly won't be updating there. But there is a computer there, so I might, if my cousins don't keep me busy the entire time. Then the week after that I'm going to my dad's parent's place, where I'm not allowed to use the computer, so there won't be any updates until school begins here (June first). Updates might be slower then but I can update.**

 **I know it won't make much of a difference to you, as people rarely read the story and I rarely update, but just letting you know that I haven't died or worse abandoned fanfiction, in these coming weeks. I might be able to manage one more update though. I'll still be online, to answer PMs and Reviews, because I can do that on my phone, but typing a chapter on a phone is pretty hard.**

 **Also Thanks a lot for the reviews, favourites and follows. They mean a lot to me.**

 **Wow, this note is long, so without keeping you waiting, on with the story.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

I woke, for some reason, feeling very happy. And my happiness continued. All through getting ready for school, I was happy. This rarely happened, as I almost always wake up cursing God for making me a schoolgirl, so I was determined to keep it like that.

I chose a pair of jeans and my lucky T-Shirt. It was a white tee with _I'm THE one_ written one it in beautiful calligraphy. I couldn't shake of the feeling that I needed it.

I hopped all the way to breakfast were Sasha just stared at me weirdly before going back to her book. Oh, wait, that was my book. My precious _The Book Thief._ How on Earth did she steal it? It was next to me when I fell asleep. That girl is becoming better at stealing everyday. I always said that she would be the daughter of Hermes if she could.

I snatched the book back from her glaring, daring her to contradict me. She just surrendered and went back to eating. I continued my happy day normally.

XXxxXX

For the first time and presumably the last time, I and Annabeth pulled into the school parking lot 20 minutes earlier.

"Wow, Annie. Your driving skills have improved since yesterday." I tell her, before ducking and dashing out of the car so that she doesn't kill me. She hates the nickname Annie. I think it's cute and suits her (Because she is as cute and innocent as a Teddy Bear. Of course she is) and everyone agrees with me.

None of our gang was there. There were no red, sea green, blue cars (Don't blame me, I hate cars. The only car name I can remember is a Prius. That's because of a joke somebody told me. It involves two guys and a….. Okay getting distracted here) and I have no idea what car Leo has. Annabeth got out and scanned the lot and I could see her glare when she didn't find a sea-green car.

We waited and chatted for a long time. I was getting bored with Annabeth droning on and on about architecture. I had zoned out a long time ago.

Finally, a sky-blue car pulled up. Jason, Piper (I've strongly suspected that Piper comes in Jason's car just to make out with him privately, and not because of saving the environment, like she says) and Leo pulled up. I was so happy to see them, because that meant an escape from Anna banana (She hates that name too) and her architecture, which frankly, I wasn't interested in. I ran up to them and gave a hug death hug to all three of them. Piper first.

She hugged me back and said, "You're early, wow". I turned and hugged Jason who said, "I'm guessing you escaped Annie's lecture?" I nodded. And turned to Leo and gave him a death squeezing hug as well. He was pretty startled but hugged me back. He smelled of motor oil and mechanics and… wait, was I hugging _Leo Valdez_? Oh My God, people (By which I mean the snotty gang of our school who consider themselves the matchmakers) are never going to let me live this down. I turned around hoping that no-one other than our gang saw me.

But of course I was wrong. Rebecca and Irene had come out of their car just in time to see me hug Leo. "Well, well. Already hooking up with the new kid, Green Mashie?" asked Rebecca.

"So what Dodd's said was true. You guys were making out instead of you touring him" added Irene.

Before I could tell anything though Leo stepped up. "Oh well, did any of you want to date me? That would have been good except for the fact that I don't want to date you." He had used one of the oldest comebacks in the book, but the girls don't have much brain, so they couldn't think of a return. Wait, did he just literally tell the girls that we were dating? Did that mean he wanted to…?

He turned to me and said. "You owe me one." I shrugged. "That'll be easy to pay back. You look like a troublemaker." He grinned and raised his hand for a high five. "TEAM LEO". I returned the gesture with a team Leo of my own.

We returned to the gang and Leo told them that there was a new recruit for Team Leo. Piper groaned and said something about echoes or something.

XXxxXX

I was right about needing luck. The Mrs. Dodd's, the awesomest teacher alive (Note the sarcasm) has decided to give us a test. Apparently she had informed the class at the beginning of the class ("But Honey, I told you yesterday? Why weren't you paying attention? A boy occupying your mind?).

Thankfully, it didn't count for our grades, which meant I could zone out or doze during the class. She handed out the papers, smiling venomously and returned to the front of the class and watched us like a hawk.

When I saw the paper, the first thing I registered was _there's lot of space._ That meant I could doodle around the entire paper. I looked at Leo, who was fiddling with nuts, bolts and lots of other mechanical things. From where does he get them? There is not enough space in his pockets for that much stuff. He shot me a smile and mouthed _don't care_. I smiled and looked around me. Not many people actually cared about the test. They were writing assignments, notes to each other, listening to music, texting, or doodling. One kid was zoned out and she was drooling a bit. Dodd's saw her the exact same moment I did and as always was ready with an insult.

"As much interesting as I agree Mr. Whitby's back is, Ms. Grady, I still think that your math test is more important." **(I was waiting to use this line somewhere in any of my stories for so long, ever since I read it in a Percabeth fanfic)** She said and Ms. Grady, in question turned a bright red. "I wasn't… Didn't….. Like that….." she stuttered as Whitby turned around and glared at her in an are-you-the-one-who-stalks-me-everyday way. I stifled a laugh and turned to look at Leo who wasn't doing such a good job on stifling his.

I turned back to my doodle. I had successfully made the first five questions into a girl staring at a window. Kind of like connect the dots.

XXxxXX

Lunch rolled around and I literally ran to the cafeteria dragging Leo behind me. We were acting like best friends a lot, because we both don't know anybody in any of our classes other than ourselves and best stick together. I hoped he thought of me as his best friend as well.

The others were already sitting there and were staring at me, running through the doors like a crazy banshee or a house elf who was just granted freedom, while Leo's expression just said _TERRIFIED. WHO IS THIS LADY? GET ME AWAY FROM HER._ He was a pretty good actor as well. He looked pretty winded up and held his hands in a peace sign.

I laughed along with everyone else.

I got the food (Finally!) and sat down between Piper and Annabeth. I remembered the exact time yesterday where Piper, Annabeth and Percy taking Leo of to "Questioning". They wanted to know exactly what happened since he had "died". I sat there awkwardly with Jason, we were never _that_ close.

We talked about normal school stuff before I asked a question.

"Pity, Rose. Where is she?"

Rachel stared at me. Piper just looked like _Oh Dear_. "You mean you don't know?" Annabeth asked, her eyed wide. I stared at her confused. Did I miss something? Was there something written in that note somebody threw at me yesterday evening, during Bio?

I shrugged.

"We didn't tell her. She wasn't with us in Physics." Piper informed the rest of the girls.

"Know what?" I asked, I was getting impatient. They seemed to drag on the silence just for the drama of it.

Rachel replied. "She left the school. She's going to Dallas in three days."

 **CLIFFHANGER! I love cliff-hangers. Unless I'm the one reading them and there's no next chapter. Then they are horrid.**

 **Oh, and a** **small** **big note-**

 **Before this fic starts sounding Narsscisical (?) (Not a word about my spelling) (Which BTW means too much about oneself. Like all about everything going the right way and turning all right. Like Leo kisses Natasha and they become a couple, for example) I just want to say, I have no intention of shipping them together. I absolutely love Caleo and I ship it. In fact Calypso will make an appearance soon in the story, and very much as Leo's girlfriend. So please don't get angry, Caleo shippers. I do not want Natasha getting together with Leo, I hate the idea. In fact, I was thinking of making Natasha single throughout the fic. Leo loves Natasha in a protective sibling way and pretty soon Natasha will feel the same about Leo. Please don't worry, or kill me.**

 **I'll try to update sooner.**

 **DaughterOfAthena64**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know, kill me. I'm so so sooooooo sorry that I didn't update, but I have sorta given up on writing fanfiction, and only reading it. I also found out that long stories are harder to write than one shots, which is why I am probably sticking to oneshots.**

 **So, today I was checking my profile (You all do it, I know. Don't blame me) because I am so modest, and I realised one very important thing. My writing is cringey. This story is honestly one of the only chaptorial story that did not want to make me curl up in a ball in embarrassment. Gods, how did you manage to read it? I am deleting Happy Birthday Percy, because that thing sucked. Somebody should have told me that my attempt to look like a professional fanfiction writer flopped and saved me the embarrassment.**

 **So, I was reading this story and as I reached the end, I mentally shouted at the writer because she left me on a cliffhanger, before of course realising that I wrote it. So now I'm trying to complete this, and also now my authors note is getting tooo long.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own PJO, because my name is not Rick Riordan, or maybe it is… *grins evilly*.**

 **CHAPTER….4?**

I ran out of the door, resisting Piper's attempt to catch me. I didn't care. How could they not tell me that Rose was going to Dallas in three days? She was a best friend.

I could hear Percy say, 'Relax' to Annabeth and Annabeth saying, "What they hell do you mean relax?' and Leo asking who Rose was and Rachel explaining.

I walked out of the gate of Goode high and realised that there was a small problem. I had never been to Rose's house before. I had no clue where it is. She could be in San Francisco, and flying to school every morning, for all I knew. Her family was really rich and she and Rachel often have friendly banters discussing who was richer.

Didn't she usually take right everytime we leave the school? I follow that and walk to the right. Something also tells me that the richest people live in that area, so I listen to it.

Annabeth catches up to me, a second later, so does Piper.

"Tashie, relax." Annabeth says. "She only said might."

"She said might." I say.

"Besides, you'll miss school. I don't know about you, but that's one thing I do _not_ want to do."

I stop and turn so I'm facing Annabeth. "Then you go to school. I don't care. I find that Rose is much more important."

Annabeth tries to say something, but suddenly she focuses on something behind me and pales considerably. "Holy Hera" She mutters.

Piper follows her gaze and pales too. "I'll um call backup." She says running off. I hear her mutter, "I should follow Annabeth and bring Katoptris **(think that's how it's spelled)** ".  
"What?" I snap irritated and turn around, and gasp.

Standing in front of me are 4 hellhounds.

Annabeth quickly takes a dagger of sorts from underneath her sleeve and charges at one. She swipes the dagger at it and I see the hellhound backing away, hurt, golden blood leaking. She swipes at it again it disentergrates.

Percy, Jason and Leo arrive by then. Percy takes out a pen from his pocket (if he had one, why did he keep asking me for pens the whole of last year?) and uncaps it. Lo and behold, I see a sword. He charges into battle and so does Jason, with a sword of his own, I did not see where he got it. Leo kept chucking strange things at the hellhounds- Nuts, Bolts, Hammers, saws.

Rachel hugs me and I realise that I'm staring open mouthed at the scene in front of me. She turns me away from battle and tells me to close my eyes. I do.

In the background, I here swords, cries, the background sounds of the movie _Troy_. Randomly, Piper shouts command like, "Miss." "Die" and "Sleep."

Then I hear silence. I open my eyes and turn around. I see Annabeth, Percy and Jason covered in golden powder.

"You guys saw that?" I ask.

Ever since I was small I see things. I see monsters and strange dreams and whatnot. It sort of disappeared when I was twelve, and I put it off as nightmares I had when I was a baby. IT came again last year, though I wasn't sure that I actually saw them, just a peak of a hellhound turning the corner, a hint of empousai legs under a lady at the shopping mall, those kind of things.

Percy stares at me in bewilderment. "Wait, _you_ saw that?"

I nod.

"Your parents are dead, right?" Jason asks cautiously.

I nod again, not sure where this is going.

"But she's been in Goode her whole life. She can read and write and she doesn't have ADHD." I hear Annabeth mutter.

I close my eyes. Maybe it's a bad dream. I suddenly open them, when I feel a tingly sensation pass through me, around my stomach. I see Percy standing in front of me, his sword raised.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. "You would have almost killed her. What if she was one of us?"

Percy seemed to Just realise that. "Yeah." He admitted sheepishly. "I would have stopped had I seen blood."

"What?" I ask in confusion. "What happened?"

"This" Percy says and swipes his sword at me in one swift moment. I scream but nothing happens. The sword goes right through me.

"What just happened?" I ask. How can a sword pass right through me?

Rachel says. "She's like me."

Annabeth looks grim. "Yeah. A mortal who can see."

 **Parapam. The end of the chapter. How did you like it? I love my new twist.**

 **I um made Rachel turn Natasha away from the battle because I can't write action scene very well. It's all, swipe, one dead, swipe another one dead, according to me.**

 **While writing this story, I have planned out the rest. There's going to be 2 more chapters, and then one final epilogue.**

 **I apologize if it's too short.**

 **~BooksAndHotChocolate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say in this up author's note, thingy, so I shall just pass on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer – Rick Riordan is not a twelve year old who ships Percabeth like crazy.**

 **CHAPTER…5?**

"What?" I ask. "A mortal who can see? What does that even mean?"

Percy looks grim. "You've seen them before, haven't you?"

I nod. How does he know this?

Annabeth looks at me. "Look, Natasha, this may take some explaining. But the Greek Gods are real. They live in America and sometimes, they fall in love with mortals. These mortals give birth to kids, and these kids aren't normal. They have powers. They are known as demigods." Annabeth looks down now. "We are demigods."

"What?" I say. "That's so cool. Am I one?"

Annabeth looks at me. "This is not so cool, Natasha. We are born with ADHD and Dyslexia. We are kicked out of schools so often. This is Percy's 8th school or something. Monsters constantly attack us."

I bite my lip. "Okay maybe not so cool."

Piper smiles. "Yeah not so cool."

Percy says, "I am a son of Poseidon."

"So what are your powers?"

Percy stretches his hand out and concentrates, a sphere of water appears on top of it. I gasp. "That's so cool."

He smiles. "Yeah. I can do much more, but I don't want monsters attacking me."

"That's why you are so good in the water."

"Yup." He says, proud.

Jason says, "I'm a son of Jupiter."

I frown. "Jupiter? Isn't that Roman?"

Annabeth flinches a bit. "Yeah, there are Roman demigods as well as Greek Demigods. Too complicated to explain now."

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper grumbles.

I laugh, but stop as soon as I see Piper's glare. But honestly, the idea of her as one of those popular girls who care so much about their looks and always goes shopping, is hilarious.

"So, what are your powers?" I ask.

"Charmspeak." She grumbles.

"What?"

"Slap yourself." She says.

I feeling overcomes me and I can't think anymore. I small voice said, _Slap yourself, come on, just do it._ My hands lifts up to my face and slaps it. "Ow" I say.

Piper smiles. "That's my powers."

"Okay, pretty cool." I admit.

Leo smiles. "I'm a son of Hepheastus. I can summon fire." He holds out his hand and it blazes.

"Aaah" I scream backing away instantly.

Annabeth is last. "I'm a daughter of Athena. I can…think." She says at last. " I can think. Wow, thanks, mom."

I laugh. "Rachel?"

She says, "I am not a demigod, but I can see monsters, demons, that kind of stuff."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There is something called the mist. It keeps mortals from seeing the real monsters, and translates it into something we can understand. Like making hellhounds look like garbage cans, or something. Some mortals are gifted with The Sight, which means we don't see mist."

"Ooh, So I'm one of them?" I ask.

"So, it seems," Rachel says.

They spend the next half an hour explaining to me everything about demigods, Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, Mount Olympus, The second Titan War. The Second Giant war, the Argo 2, etc.

"You think, I can go to Camp Half Blood?" I ask eagerly. I liked it much better than camp Jupiter.

"Maybe later." Annabeth says. "I'll take you there during Christmas break or something."

I smiled. "Deal."

 **Hey, the end.**

 **Okay I noticed that the chapters are becoming shorter, but that's because before I used to write three pages of size 12, and now, my mom tells me I should always use only size 14 and above. Also, this was a filler chapter.**

 **BooksAndHotChocolate**


End file.
